Desecrated
by orchidluv
Summary: His soul needed to find hers. He wouldn't wait long to let the pain consume him. He simply couldn't keep going without his imprint. Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please! Twilight AU. Be advised. Major character death.


**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Paul paced angrily, muscles bunching and rolling underneath his taut russet skin. His long hair hanging loose and brushing against the middle of his back with his gait. He let out a feral growl as he continued to stalk from one end of the singlewide trailer to the other, the small hallway almost too narrow for his broad shoulders. He caught his reflection in the mirror with every pass back toward the livingroom, watching his tattoos dance over his skin with his stride. The thick black elegant tribal designs that stretched across his chest and shoulders, down his spine and each muscular arm, pulsated with his trembling fury. In one pacing pass, his arm swung out and clipped the corner of the wall but he barely felt it. All that did was succeed in bringing his attention to the silver band wrapped around his ring finger.

His wedding band.

Paul swiped at his face as the pain washed over him and tears formed in his eyes but he gritted his teeth and paced some more. He knew he didn't have much longer. The pain would be too intense to contain and he would almost literally implode from it. He badly wanted to smash the photos from the walls of the trailer, tear the photos in half after breaking the glass and watching with morbid fascination as it cut through his skin. Though it would heal quickly, he wanted to feel the pain but he couldn't bring himself to harm the only things he had left of her. He stopped suddenly in the livingroom and clenched his fist, drawing back his arm and using all his might to punch the mirror on the wall. Shards of glass punctured his skin and rained down onto his feet to the carpeted floor. His fist went straight through the wood paneling, insulation, and cheap plywood to the open crisp air of the Peninsula. He pulled his fist back and opened his palm, letting the bright droplets of blood pool there before clenching his fist once again and watching the drops fall to the floor. He stepped back and a large shard of the mirror stuck into his heel but he paid it no mind.

The worst pain had yet to come.

He let loose another growl as he stalked over to the tattered old recliner that she loved to sit and read in. He plopped down in it so he could pull the irritating glass from his foot but immediately jumped back up when her mesmerizing scent billowed up from the cushion of her favorite chair. He grabbed his chest from the pain, his fingers digging into his skin, nails puncturing his pec and drawing more blood. His eyes were clenched shut and he gritted his teeth until they ground against each other painfully.

He would not fucking cry.

He cried constantly since her death. Cried harder than Paul the hot head had ever cried before in his life. Harder than when he watched his deadbeat father stab his mother in the neck and held her while she bled out on their back porch. Watching his imprint die affected him worse than that. He had to hold her in her death as well. His chest throbbed with the pain of his own imminent demise.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the recliner. He was torn between throwing it through the wall and wanting to lay in that as he die, surrounded in her scent, wrapped in her favorite reading blanket. He had bought her that blanket for their first year anniversary. They had decided to do something small and she had cried such happy tears over the photo blanket of them. Jake had captured a photo of Paul and his imprint sitting on the beach, facing the blue-gray waves and whitecaps during a sunset. Their shadows were illuminated by the deep orange and reds of the sunset, white clouds shining in the distance as they sat, arms linked, on the pebbled beach. She cuddled with that blanket every time he left for patrol or had to chase a leech. She said it made her feel closer to him.

His sweet Bella. Her long mahongany hair was always perfect, even when it wasn't. Soft, silky waves cascading down the slender curve of her spine. Paul ran his hand through his own long hair. Sam had wanted everyone to chop their hair off when they wolfed out, saying it would keep their fur less shaggy. Bella loved Paul's hair and the shaggy fur did not hinder the fastest fighter in the pack so Sam allowed him to keep it long. He had enjoyed watching his petite imprint go toe to toe with the big bad alpha of the La Push wolf pack, poking his chest with her tiny finger as she glared at him and told him just where to stick his scissors. Paul had laughed for days whenever someone thought of the altercation in the pack mind. She would run her fingers through his hair to calm him and he tried to mimic the movement now.

It didn't help.

He knew she was waiting for him. It was a curse of the imprint. Watching your loved one until they took their dying breath and his body was wracked with agony as he pictured how Bella was witnessing him now. He fell to his knees on the carpeted, bloody floor of their small home. The home they had shared for ten years before she was taken from him so brutally.

Paul yanked on his hair and threw his head back, howling an inhuman sound, his pain being echoed by two of his pack as they mourned with him from outside in the tree line. He had forbidden anyone else to enter his home. He didn't want their scents contaminating all he had left of the love of his life. Seth and Embry lay in the woods behind the small trailer, fat clear tears rolling down their furry snouts as they rested their large heads on their massive paws. Their thudding heartbeats pounding in time with the beat of Paul's agony. Paul punched his own chest, willing his heart to stop so he could be in the arms of his love once again.

They had met for the first time ever when Bella had rushed to La Push to bitch out Jacob Black for ignoring her. She had seen Paul, Jared, Embry, and Sam come from the forest, dressed only in their signature cutoff cargo shorts and headed straight for them instead of into the house as she'd been intending. The tiny frame of the most beautiful woman Paul had ever seen stomped angrily over to them and shoved Sam hard enough that the force sent herself onto her ass. She gaped at him a moment before righting herself and trying again, all while screaming obscenities and waving her arms like a crazy person. Paul had stepped between Bella and his alpha, not to protect him, but to keep her from hurting herself. The little girl would fracture a wrist if she tried that again. Instead of backing off at the sight of another large man in her way, she reared her arm back and belted Paul clean across the cheek, sending a resounding smack through the backyard of the Black's property. Jared had snorted a laugh and that had made Paul stop his trembling anger. He glared down at Bella and when her watery, angry gaze met his, the entire situation changed.

Both of their eyes collided and widened, the world shifting and changing as Paul gazed slack jawed at his imprint. Sam had yelled something and Jake had come bounding from his house, but Paul paid no mind to any of it. He scooped Bella up in his arms and ran. She squeaked then hung on tight as he ran as swiftly and as fast as he could to his small singlewide trailer. When he locked them inside she locked her lips with his, not understanding what was happening to her body but not caring in the least.

Paul sat on his knees and unbelted his shorts, his bloody hand covering his hardening shaft as he remembered in vivid detail the first time he had made love to his imprint. He tugged and squeezed his cock hard with one hand, his other yanking on his hair as tears flowed down his face. He recalled the way her face flushed when she told him she was a virgin and the relief and arousal he felt when he realized she had never fucked the leech. He had made tender slow love to her, caressing her milky white skin softly, reveling in her mewling and moaning. He gripped himself harder, his release coming quicker than he anticipated and recalled how tight and hot she had felt around his throbbing cock. His seed spilled onto his hand, knees, and floor as he found his release the moment his memory Bella found hers, remembering clearly the way she would scream his name in that husky voice of hers.

He left his shorts unbuckled and leaned forward onto his palms, pieces of glass still imbedded in his skin but he didn't care. The tears tracked down his face unchecked and landed on the carpet, mixing with blood and semen. His sobs ripped from him, shoulders shaking. How could he let that happen to her? They hadn't even had any children yet. She wanted to be just a little older and he hadn't wanted kids at all for a long while. She was barely twenty nine when that bastard took her from him.

Paul stood and righted his shorts before going back to pacing the length of their house. His anger returning so he could push the pain away again. He heard someone approaching and growled long and low.

"Don't you fucking dare come in here." He warned.

The footsteps stopped and he heard the thud of an ass sit on his small front porch. A heavy sigh outside alerted him that it was Sam but he couldn't be bothered with him right now. He paced down the hall toward the opposite end of the trailer and slammed his fist into the hollow closet door, smashing through the shelves on the other side and knocking down all of his imprint's cosmetic products and carefully folded towels. Ripping his arm back from the door, it swung loose on its hinges and he gave it his back, pacing angrily back to the livingroom. She had been dead a day and a half and he hadn't eaten or left this trailer. Paul had been pacing almost constantly and he knew his pack was afraid for him but they've read the journals, they witnessed this with young Quil when Claire was killed along with her parents in that car crash back three years ago. They knew how this worked now, and unfortunately, Paul wasn't expecting to live as long as Quil had. Quil lasted three days. Paul was hoping the agony would swallow him up by tonight.

His chest rumbled like thunder as he paced into the kitchen. The cool linoleum felt good on his burning, bloody feet but he didn't want to feel good. He caught a photo of himself and Bella on the fridge and lost himself to the memories of her bent over, ass cheeks peeking from her small sleep shorts as she rummaged for something to make when Paul was hungry. No matter how often he told her that he was a big boy and could feed himself, she would wave a dismissive hand and kiss his cheek before fixing him something delicious. He snatched the photo from the fridge and tossed it on the counter before grabbing the large stainless steel appliance and lifting it up with a feral roar. He spun and chucked the fridge with all of his supernatural strength across the kitchen nook and out the picture window by the front porch. He heard Sam's loud curse before he released another ear splitting howl. The human-animal sound coming from the agonized wolf's mouth brought a fresh wave of pain to the whole pack as they gathered around the small trailer.

Lost in his anguish, Paul started ripping down cupboards, cupboard doors, and the sink. The kitchen was now a demolition zone, much like Bella's body when the leech was finished with her. This thought brought on another stab of pain and he lost his breath for a moment as his heart paused in his chest for long beats. He bent over, gaping his mouth open and closed as he tried to gather air for his burning lungs but it didn't work for a long minute. Finally inhaling a lungful of air, Paul stood straight and screamed his agony. His hand grasped wildly for something to hold onto. He knew he was close to the end. His hand caught the utensil drawer and he ripped it from the ruined counter. Sharp paring knives sliced his fingers and palms, forks stabbed his hand, but he kept tearing through the drawer looking for something. At this point, he didn't know what he was looking for, he just needed something of Bella's. Something she used all the time.

He found it.

Her wine stop. Paul had taken Bella to Montana to another tribe there during their festival days and she had found a silver wolf carved on a wine stop. She hadn't drank wine at the time but she picked it up just so she could always use that stopper. She'd never been a lush, only enjoying a bottle of white Moscato here and there, but she faithfully used that wine stop. She didn't know it but Paul had bought four of them that day and it was a good thing too because she had used them so often that this one that he held in his hand now was the last of them. The others had chipped, cracked, or the rubber stop had broken off. His face was red and wet from his sobs, his shoulders shaking. He gathered the photo and wine stop from the counter and carried them into the livingroom, setting them on a small table by the white front door. He walked defeated down the hallway gathering pictures off the walls and piling them by the door also. Her favorite blanket was meticulously folded and placed with the pile as well. The whole time that Paul gathered Bella's things, the tears and sobs never stopped. His chest burned and his eyes were gritty, but he needed to do this. Bella's father would hold onto these things until Jake's daughter, Bella's Goddaughter, was old enough to have them. Little Bailey worshipped the ground her Auntie Bella walked on. Bella had taught her how to cook by the time she was five and Bailey swore she would be a chef someday. At eight now, she understood that her Auntie wasn't here, that she was killed... _murdered_...but she didn't know the specifics. Pack Law made sure the children were completely ignorant so they couldn't be used against anyone for information.

Paul finished getting everything from the house that he could think of before plopping down on Bella's reading recliner. Her scent enveloped him again and he inhaled gratefully this time. He knew this was the end. He could literally feel her presence as if she was there with him and he knew that she was. He felt her sit on the arm of the chair, though the chair didn't move, the cushion didn't even sink down with her weight. He couldn't see her but he could feel her. He rested his head against her invisible shoulder and let the tears flow freely, his hands limp in his lap. He swore he could feel her caressing his long hair as he remembered why his imprint was no longer with him and his pack...Their pack.

 _Bella had taken a trip to Jacksonville to visit her mother and Phil for their anniversary. Paul couldn't go because a new wolf had phased and there was a bout of fresh leeches to deal with. Someone had made a whole slew of newborns in Seattle and let them free on the city. Many had moved toward Forks and La Push and the pack was spread thin. The Cullens had returned discreetly to help with the cleanup as Jasper, their war God, knew the maker of the bloodsuckers and had destroyed her. Maria, his sire from the Southern Wars he had said. He had hunted her down after Maria had Alice killed for taking her Major from her. Jasper dumped his existence into vengeance. He sought out his sire and her posse, chased them until he lost track of her halfway up the California coast before finding her in Seattle after the wreckage she caused._

 _Jasper dispatched fifteen of the newborns before twenty five of them escaped. His venom siblings, Peter and Charlotte, had come to help from Louisiana and had been helping until one day everyone disappeared. There were still at least eight newborns around the day Bella's flight landed in Seattle. She insisted on renting a car and driving but Paul put his foot down. She could be stubborn another day. With eight newborns and a disappearing coven - Cullens and Whitlocks - Paul sent Jake up to fetch her. Bailey stayed with Emily and the other imprints at Sam's house with Embry on guard._

 _Bella and Jake had just crossed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign when a leech had plowed into Jake's refurbished Rabbit and knocked them off of the road. Jake grabbed Bella and got her out of the car safely, though unconscious at the time, and phased to protect her. He howled just before a leech knocked his ass out and he fell on top of Paul's imprint. Paul had been in a blind rage, tearing through the forest. Sam and he had finished ripping apart and burning four of the newborns as Jared and Brady worked to destroy the last two. Seth and Leah already having killed and burned two of their own._

 _Paul raced through the woods with Sam on his heels but they were at the complete opposite side of La Push and Jake and Bella had just entered the opposite side of Forks. Many miles separated them but Paul worked harder than ever because if Bella wasn't hurt by her best friend collapsing on her then the leech who knocked him out, would. He had a sneaking suspicion who it was too. The delusional bastard thought Bella still loved him after all those years. Coming to call every few years to change her mind. Paul had a feeling that since the seer wasn't around, Edward thought he could get away with this._

 _He wouldn't._

 _It had taken Paul twenty two minutes to run from one end of La Push to the opposite end of Forks where Jake's car was smashed into a tree on the side of the road and Paul had been right. Edward had been to blame. A veil of red descended over Paul's vision and he had torn into the parasite that dare infect his imprint with his sickening seed._

 _Paul rampaged through the trees straight for the leech who didn't seem to even notice that Paul was there. He was too busy raping his imprint. Her arms and throat were gouged with long claw marks, dripping blood and oozing venom. Both of her legs were bent at odd angles and her side had a large slice gaping open, bleeding freely. Edward's mouth was red and drooling from the taste and smell of having his singer's blood spilled for his lips. Paul wrapped his quivering jowls around the fucker's head and threw him away from Bella. Sam caught him and tore his head off immediately, wasting no time. Paul could torture him later if he wanted._

 _Shifting to human, forgoing his cutoffs, he knelt before his beautiful wife and lifted her carefully into his arms. Hot tears tracked down his face as she lay barely breathing, rasping bubbly, bloody breaths. She coughed, spraying bloody foam from her lips and Paul wiped it away, shushing her. She wanted to say something, he knew but he could see in her eyes the love she had for him. He bent low and carefully kissed her lips, her nose, her eyelids. She mouthed 'love you' as she breathed her final breath, her body going still, her heart beating it's final beat. Paul held her tightly in his arms long after that, crying deep, loud, heart wrenching sobs. Jake was still unconscious just feet away, no one knew if he would ever wake up. No one made Paul move for hours. Sam eventually burned Edward with little fanfare and said a quiet goodbye to the treaty._

A quiet Quileute ceremony had been done for Bella immediately. Pack and imprints only. Paul would not be alive tomorrow for her actual funeral. The one where everyone thought she died in a car crash on her way back from Seattle. Even her father wouldn't know the truth. It was too gruesome to think of let alone tell another soul and Charlie didn't need that burden or image.

The ghost of his imprint's hands wandered through Paul's hair and over his broad shoulders. He enjoyed the scent of her surrounding him as he sat in her chair. His heart stuttered as more pain ripped through his being but he didn't twitch. Paul allowed the pain to consume him as he sat slouched with his wife's ghost.

Outside the small singlewide trailer, Embry, Seth, Jared, Jacob, Sam, Brady, and Joseph all gathered around a small fire pit near the tree line. Leah and Colin came from the direction of Sam and Emily's house with all of the imprints who were dressed in traditional Quileute funeral attire. Leah bent low over the fire pit and used a long lighter to light the logs as the entire pack gathered around the fresh flames. As they listened to their pack brother's labored breathing, Emily recited a Quileute prayer softly and everyone bowed their heads.

Paul's breathing stuttered more as a deeper pain sliced through his soul. His heart was reaching out to his imprint and he spread his hands wide as if to help it along. His eyes clenched shut and he gritted his teeth as the pain ripped him apart from the inside out - or so it felt to Paul. A soft groan left his lips as he finally succumbed to the call of death, his heart stuttered and thumped one last time as a long gust of wind left his lips.

Bella's ghost leaned over and kissed her mate's lips as his soul joined with hers.

The tears of the La Push wolf pack landed in the bright flames of the prayer fire, the salt of their many tears tinging the flames, giving them a bright blue hue much like the driftwood logs on First Beach in a bonfire. The Spirits called upon Paul and Bella's souls to bring them to the light, no longer in any pain from the mortal desecration they each had to endure.


End file.
